Pain of Spokane
by Poppy Salvatore-Ozera
Summary: This is when Rose gets kid-napped in Spokane by the Strigoi. From Dimitri's POV. I just think there was a huge gap missing. BIG twist in there as well. Just read it! My 1st ever story so be nice...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is from Frostbite when the Guardians save Rose but it is from Dimitri's POV because I thought there was a lot missing. There is also a HUGE twist in it which changes around the stories I will be writing. This is my first so please be nice but tell me if anything is bad!**

**A huge thanks to AnimeSiren for Beta Reading this for me!**

Dimitri POV

Rose...Rose...Oh God, where was she? My mind was going at a hundred miles-per-hour when we finally got the call from Mia. She sounded desperate, it hadn't been me she was talking to but I could still hear her shrieking. Nope - I wouldn't take the phone from Alberta... I knew I would break down if anything bad had happened to My Little Angel, Roza (Jesus, it hurt me bad to think like that!).

I really didn't want to break down in front of all the Guardians – that would be real bad - people would know we had something going on. I hadn't told her how I felt but I think she felt that same. I knew she felt the same actually. The way she acted around me – all the stolen kisses when I wasn't paying attention. Add to that what had happened while we under the lust spell!

She was definitely in love with me, even though it was forbidden. I had told her this too many times. She didn't listen to me. I am sort of glad she didn't though. I was crazy about her, even after these few months I had known her. I could never be with another woman. I couldn't accept Tasha Ozera's offer.

I felt happy that my Roza saved her love for me and stopped fooling about with boys. It had killed me when I found her with that Zeklos boy. A Royal Moroi who was using her. She didn't even see through him – maybe she did but just wanted to be used like a blood whore. No! I would _not_ think of her like that!

There was that Mason boy who she went to find before this terrible mess. I think she just felt bad about that, you could see the love in his eyes when he looked at her. She probably felt bad – the adoration was kind of hard to miss. But he wasn't just looking at her for her outside. Any idiot could tell he loved Roza on the inside...but not as much as me, no one loves her as much as me. No one!

So anyway. Here was Alberta practically shoving the phone into my sweating, dirty palm. I was not taking that phone, no way. I grabbed it from her just to hand it to Guardian Hathaway (Rose's Mother). I _cannot _believe she looked so composed and calm when it was her own daughter in trouble. It just pissed me off so much! Urgh, I was losing my cool. Just as I was stepping into the gale-force wind, Alberta called me. Damn woman!

"Guardian Belikov, please don't go anywhere! We have just found Rose and her friends!" What! Rose...my Roza...she was safe! I had to get there! I spun on the spot that I had frozen on and let out a long breath. I wasn't entirely sure why I was holding it, actually, I hadn't even realized I was holding it! Fantastic. Now I can't even control my bodily functions let alone emotions!

"OK, when are we leaving? Do we know what happened?" I was no longer concerned with Alberta finding out...Rose was my only concern. The look of complete understanding in her eyes really made me wonder if she knew...hmm...maybe she knew a hell of a lot more about the Guardians' lives than we thought – maybe I'm having an epiphany. There was a hell of a lot of maybes in my life at the moment.

Maybe Rose loves me, maybe she's using me, maybe she's dead, maybe Alberta knows about us, and maybe Rose's mum really doesn't care about her, maybe, maybe, maybe...

My terrible thoughts were confirmed by her when she suddenly said, "Please step outside for a moment, Guardian Belikov." Damn. I was in bad trouble, she had a _serious _soft spot fro me – I only knew that because she had approached me when I first started at St. Vladimir's. Calling me by my Guardian title meant she was seriously mad. I really wanted to stay where I was but she had already walked past me and out into the night. Marvellous.

My exhaustion was kicking in and all I wanted to do was sleep but then I realized something...the faster I talk to Alberta (God was I dreading it); the faster I got to my beautiful Roza. This information caused my legs to march right over to Alberta. We had somehow ended up a tiny wooden cabin outside, nowhere to hide if things got messy. Jeez, the day got better and better...

"Dimitri, Rose is fine, she got kidnapped by two Strigoi but she managed to behead both of them. Christian helped by using his magic. Mason however died. Mia Rinaldi is keeping watch on her from somewhere she can't be seen. Rose wouldn't let her near the Ashford boy and she wouldn't leave him. You are the only one who can do this because of your relationship. And I don't mean your mentor relationship with her," she stopped because I was about to interrupt to clear my name.

She already knew what I was doing so she just carried on over my pitiful attempts. "I know you love her and I know how you two have been extremely responsible with not telling anyone, not even the Dragomir Princess. I can tell how much it pains you to keep your love a secret. Really, I have been through it as well – just not in the same conditions exactly. I also have to thank you and congratulate you."

I just stared. I couldn't muster words. Thoughts were flying round my head. Roza...my little Roza - who was everything to me – had beheaded two Strigoi! I was in more shock though, at the fact that Alberta had just congratulated me on my forbidden relationship with Rose. Was this a dream?

"H-h-how did you know about us? Did you tell anyone? I am so sorry Alberta!" I rambled on through my confusion and found my self sitting on the bed fiddling with my thumbs and finding the floor suddenly very interesting. I also found through my haze of confusion and unusual feelings that I was sobbing – more reason to doubt the control over my body! What kind of Guardian was I? Putting my feelings like this on show.

Alberta must be furious...but I still must see Rose! Why weren't we going anywhere! Argh! I was _so_ frustrated with everything! I looked up at her but she just stood with her 'Get off your ass and look me in the eye' face. Even so, you could tell she wasn't angry or annoyed – just frustrated that I looked a mess.

"No one knows and you may tell Rose that I know. I will not tell anyone, I see how happy she makes you – but please don't tell anyone until she has graduated. Now, I have said I am keeping this secret, but only on a couple of conditions," she paused waiting for me to nod then continued, "The conditions are that you may not tell anyone I know nor may you express any of your emotions in public. Oh and also, I best be kept informed if your going to do anything rash. I-I-I feel like her second mother and just want to keep her safe. I know you can do that!"

"Dear God, thank you Alberta. Thank you! I won't tell Rose, it might encourage her to tell Li-The Dragomir Princess. I also wanted to ask you one thing," I crossed my fingers in my mind...hoping it would bring good luck.

"Of Course, what is it?" She seemed genuinely confused but she had joy sparkling in her eyes. She really did love Roza like a daughter!

"Well, there's two questions really...can we have the cabin that Tasha Ozera is staying in when she leaves as somewhere private to talk, and can I ask her to marry me on the same day as graduation?"

Shock was now plastered over her face. I think my face was soaked in worry. Had I gone too far? "Of-of course you can have both Dimitri. I know you will be good to her. Now, let's be gone from here and go to find Rose. Remember what I said before!"

She strode out, back to the room that was being used as what was basically our HQ, to round people up.

I had actually done it! I had said to Alberta that I loved Rose – I knew she would keep it a secret. She is wonderful. The most amazing woman ever...except Roza. How was I going to keep this to myself? Hmm. I might tell Lissa but then Rose would feel it through the bond. Damn, that thing sucked sometimes!

**A/N - This is only going to be 2 chapters at the moment and I will post on the next chapter if it will be different. Check back soon because I will be updating!**

**Competition!! - I have a competition for a good lemon between Dimitri and Rose for an upcoming story. Please PM me your lemons. They don't have to have anything to do with Rse or Dimitri because I will ask the winner to write me one specifically. I will also let the winner be the first to read the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – p308

DPOV

We left for Spokane a couple of hours later. Mia had informed Janine that all the Strigoi were dead and there was no need to worry. No one had come past for hours, not since Rose hacked those other two Strigoi's heads off.

We brought all the schools Guardians and hoped that there wasn't an attack on the ski lodge. If there was, there would probably be enough Guardians to hold it out 'till we all got back.

When the Guardians got to Spokane, we found the Rinaldi girl that looked like a porcelain doll – only now she looked like a very dirty porcelain doll – huddled in a corner far away from what could have only been Rose. I had crossed right over to Mia as soon as I had seen her.

The only words that could describe Mia were filthy and shaking. Her clothes were caked in mud – often as mine and Roza's were when we trained outside – and her hair was sticking up in random places. She honestly looked like a homeless girl, a very young homeless girl.

She had obviously been crying because her eyes were puffy and blood-shot. Her make up was smeared everywhere, worst off was her mascara that was halfway down her cheeks. I only had a moment to take this in before she pointed one of her what-were-normally well manicured fingers away and into the shadows of the room we were in.

That's when I first saw her. When I first saw Roza slouched over Mason, not letting anyone touch him. I see why Mia had sounded so scared on the phone. I don't doubt that if Mia had tried anything that Rose would have jumped up and attacked her. Roza was a force to be reckoned with, as was her mother.

Two Strigoi were lying on the floor – their heads far on the other side of the room. Rose still had the sword. Mia must have been terrified; I'm surprised she even stayed at all. But there's Mia for you, she's always dong the unexpected. From what I had heard, she had come back to help. Suffocated one of the Strigoi with water (she had an affinity for it).

As Guardian Petrov (Alberta) and I sauntered over to Rose she whispered, "Stay back, stay away from him," her voice wavered and broke half way through.

Alberta pushed me forward so I continued alone. I walked slowly as not to frighten Rose, "Stay back!" She yelled at me. She was in shock, she would never usually yell at me unless I had seriously pissed her off. I was afraid for her. She looked terrible.

"Rose, drop the sword," I called to her in as gentle and calm voice as I could without alerting the Guardians. I looked back at Alberta but she smiled and ushered me to carry on.

She obviously thought that no one would think anything of it as Rose had just gone through a horrifying experience and I was her mentor trying to calm her. I looked around, no one was even paying attention to us except for Guardian Alto.

Stan acted like he hated Rose but really he just had higher expectation for her. Roza just didn't see that. Maybe she would in time, at the moment she still acted like all Guardians were evil.

The Guardians were going to let her Graduate no-matter what because she had kept the Dragomir Princess safe for two years so she was obviously an amazing Guardian. Most of us already thought of her as a Guardian and made the mistake of calling her a Guardian instead of a novice. She had skill that most Guardians didn't have. She was going to be as good – or even better – than her mum, the famous Janine Hathaway that everyone looked up to.

"Get away from us," Rose said in a slightly calmer voice. I knew she had recognised me, more evidence that she loved me. I didn't know what to do. Rose was shaking, I was terrified the Guardians would find out about us and Alberta was looking at me expectantly.

My emotions were swirling. Worry, anger, confusion but most of all pain. It was pain that Rose was more attached to Mason than me and pain that she could show people that she liked Mason whereas we had to be secretive. Urgh! Maybe I need counselling!

"Rose," I spoke only her name but put all my emotions into it. Everything I had. I looked down at her. I willed her to understand me with my expression. She looked much the same as Mia had but was smeared in Strigoi blood as well.

Her eyes, oh her eyes! They were like she was burning inside, all her emotions were spilling out of her eyes alone.

"It's okay; everything's going to be okay. You can let go of the sword." I watched her internal battle, to either to let the sword go or to keep fighting for Mason. Her hands shook as she tried to make her decision.

Why hadn't we brought Vasilisa? It would have made this easier!

"I can't. I can't leave him alone! I have to protect him!" She was in pain. Any idiot could tell but she still listened to me. She wanted to make me understand her.

The only thing I could think to say was, "You have," She obviously cared so much. As soon as I said that Roza dropped the sword. She trusted me beyond comprehension.

The sword landed with a loud clatter on the wooden floor. She followed it soon after, landing on all fours. Her body shook with silent sobs. She seemed to want to make tears come but none came.

Right now, I really didn't care who saw us. I knelt down and put my arms around Roza, helping to steady her. I pulled her toward the door but she resisted. I couldn't tell if she couldn't move or she didn't want to go.

She pulled herself close to me and crumpled my shirt in her hands. I kept one arm around her and smoothed her silky hair back with my other. She put her head on my chest and I murmured softly in Russian to her. I knew she couldn't understand what I was saying but it usually soothed her. Same as my Russian swearing excited and infuriated her.

My fellow Guardians spread through the house, checking every square inch of it for clues to where other Strigoi were. A couple came toward the bodies that were a few feet away from us. Roza refused to look away from my chest.

A few of the people examining the bodies uttered things like, "She did that!?" and "There were two of them!" The most extreme thing I heard that pleased me and scared me immensely was when Guardian Alto said, "That sword hasn't been sharpened in years!"

Rose made a funny sound like she was choking. I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "Get her out of here, Belikov," I heard Alberta yell from behind me. I followed her orders willingly, glad to get Roza away.

I just wanted to get her away from the mess. She could probably get over it better if she got back to Lissa and the academy. "Come on Roza, it's time to go."

She came with me this time and I finally got her seated in the academies private jet. She was in a daze and it killed something inside of me to see her like that. I left her after a while and let Mia take my place next to her. I just needed time alone to process what had happened.

I wasn't sure of anything any more except for one thing. I loved Roza and I was going to ask her to marry me on graduation, just like I had said to Alberta.


	3. Important!

A/N – I know you guys hate this but this one is important.

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything except the storyline and extra characters!

Competition: My competition for the lemon is still going – check my profile for info!

Love you guys and thanks for reading...Don't forget to check back for new stories and make sure you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

This story is finished but there will be a lovely long one bout Adrian!


End file.
